Hitorijime
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu. Hanya aku yang boleh mencintaimu, dan hanya aku yang berhak atasmu. Warning Inside. HAPPY FUJODANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY, MINNA!


**Hitorijime**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Story by : Akaneko

Pairing : HiruSena (main), JuuSena (slight)

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Lime-Lemon, drabble, Typo(s), fujoshi.

**DON'T LIKE ****PLEASE**** DON'T READ!**

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

**HAPPY FUJODANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY 2011!**

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

Sore ini berlalu seperti biasanya. Warna jingga menghiasi langit dengan penanda suara burung-burung yang berkicau dan mulai kembali ke sarangnya. Hari yang melelahkan setelah latihan berat yang mereka lakukan untuk menghadapi Teikoku Gakuen di _Christmast Bowl_ nanti. Dengan latihan khusus bersama para _top player_ yang telah melakukan perjanjian dengan Hiruma sebelumnya. Walaupun berat, hal ini memang sangat menguntungkan bagi seluruh anggota DDB. Memiliki Kapten yang sangat perhitungan walaupun kejam ternyata tidak terlalu buruk, bukan? Setidaknya begitulah angapan Sena.

Setelah selesai mandi dari kamar mandi klub, Sena berjalan perlahan menuju loker miliknya. Secarik kertas telah ada di dalamnya.

'_Setelah selesai, segera ke apartemenku. Jika sebelum matahari terbenam kau belum datang, akan kujadikan kau makanan cadangan Cerberus. Kekekekeke…'_

Sebulir keringat jatuh dari atas kepalanya. Dengan berat Sena menghembuskan nafasnya dan perlahan berjalan keluar dari ruang klub. Dia tahu benar siapa yang telah mengirimkan surat kaleng itu padanya. Dengan kalimat perintah yang ditambah dengan ancaman serta aura hitam dari surat itu, sudah sangat jelas bahwa yang mengirimnya adalah sang Kapten. Ah ya, sebenarnya ini rahasia bahwa Hiruma dan Sena adalah sepasang kekasih. Jika kau bertanya 'apa', 'bagaimana', 'kenapa', dan 'kapan', kau tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Lagipula Hiruma juga tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Sena, karena itu adalah permintaan Sena sendiri. Ah, kecuali manajer mereka tentunya.

'_Ada apa ya, Hiruma-san menyuruhku untuk datang ke apartemennya? Apa aku membuat suatu kesalahan?'_ pikirnya.

Tepat ketika Sena baru keluar dari ruang klub, Monta memanggil.

"Yo, Sena! Kau sudah selesai, MAX? Ayo kita pulang bersama," ajak Monta.

"Euhm… Ma-maafkan aku, Monta. Aku tidak bisa pulang bersama denganmu. Errh… Aku masih ada urusan lainnya," tolak Sena dengan halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang duluan saja. Sampai jumpa besok, Sena."

"Ah… Ya, hati-hati di jalan, Monta," sahut Sena sambil melambai.

Iris karamelnya memandang sosok sang sahabat sebelum dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk keuar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Dan lagi-lagi perjalanan Sena dihadang, kali ini oleh HaHa San Kyoudai.

"Hei, Sena. Kau sudah mau pulang?" sapa Kuroki yang sedang duduk dibonceng Togano dengan motor.

"Ah… Ti-tidak juga. Aku masih ada urusan lain," sahutnya dengan senyuman.

"Pantas saja kau tidak bersama dengan si monyet," komentar Togano sambil memegang dagunya.

Sena hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dan kali ini giliran Juumonji yang angkat bicara dari motor yang dinaikinya sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana? Biar kami antar."

"Eh? Ti-tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri kok, sungguh," tolak Sena sedikit sungkan.

"Sudahlah, kau tenang saja. Ayo naik," ajak –paksa- Juumonji sambil menarik lengan kecil Sena sehingga terduduk di kursi penumpang motor yang dikendarai Juumonji.

"Berangkaaaaaattt…!" seru mereka.

"Gyaaaahh… Tungguuuuu…"

Dan kendaraan roda dua itu sudah melesat dengan cepat. Benar-benar berandalan yang suka memaksa.

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

"Apa maksudnya ini, Kuso Chibi?"

Sena terdiam. Sungguh, jika berhadapan langsung dengan sang iblis yang sedang marah, rasanya dia ingin menghilang saja. Sena benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi kekasihnya saat ini. Dia tidak mungkin membela diri dari orang yang sulit bertoleransi dengan hal yang tak disukainya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa bau tubuh si codet sialan itu tercium begitu jelas dari tubuhmu, _huh_?" tanyanya penuh ancaman.

'_Kenapa dia bisa mencium aroma yang tak tercium?'_ batin Sena heran.

"Jawab, Kuso Chibi!" sentak Hiruma.

"Hiiii… Ba-baik! Errh… I-itu karena… Juumonji-kun tadi mengantarku sampai persimpangan jalan di dekat apartemenmu, Hiruma-san."

Ekspresi wajah Hiruma mengeras. Sudah sangat jelas bahwa iblis itu tidak suka mendengar alasan yang dikeluarkan Kuso Chibi-nya. Sejak dulu Hiruma memang tidak suka dengan Juumonji. Karena menurutnya si codet sialan itu terlalu dekat dengan RB mungilnya. Semua orang tahu bahwa Hiruma sangat menjaga properti miliknya. Tapi dia tidak bisa melarang orang lain mendekati Sena karena hubungan percintaan mereka memang rahasia.

"Hi-Hiruma-san, kau tidak akan…"

"Aku akan membunuhnya!" potong Hiruma murka.

"Hiiieee… Ja-jangan, Hiruma-san!" cegah Sena panik.

Benar 'kan? Diamnya Hiruma memang sesuatu yang berbahaya. Karena itulah sejak tadi Sena merasa khawatir.

"Jangan melarangku, Kuso Chibi! Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali padamu bahwa aku tidak suka dengan orang yang mendekatimu, 'kan?"

Dalam sekejap warna merah menghiasi pipi Sena. Hiruma memang seorang pencemburu, Sena tau itu. Tapi jika kekasihnya itu mengatakannya secara terang-terangan, membuatnya merasa malu sekaligus bahagia.

"Hiruma-san… Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Sena lirih dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi lembutnya.

"Hah? Tentu saja aku percaya padamu, Kuso Chibi! Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka dengan codet sialan itu yang selalu berusaha mendekatimu!" geramnya.

Sena tertawa kecil dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu cemas, Hiruma-san. Karena aku… hanya menyukaimu seorang," ucap Sena sambil tersipu lembut.

Hiruma kembali terdiam. Dengan cepat dia membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang langsung pada Sena. Kuso Chibi-nya itu memang pandai membuat perasaannya kacau. Rasa cemburu dan amarah yang tadi menguasainya kini telah hilang. Kebaikan hati yang dimiliki oleh kekasihnya memang bagai pedang bermata dua. Di satu sisi keramahannya bisa membuat orang menyukainya begitu saja. Namun di sisi lain kebaikannya itu juga bisa dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain. Tapi itulah yang amat disukai Hiruma dari diri Sena.

"Ja-Jadi… Ada apa kau memanggilku, Hiruma-san?"

Hiruma terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawabnya.

"Pertama, kau harus membuatkanku makan malam."

"Eh? Uhm… Baiklah. Lalu?" sahut Sena sedikit ragu.

"Ke dua, kau harus membantuku mengganti perban tanganku."

Sena memandang ke arah tangan kanan Hiruma yang diperban tebal oleh gips. Seperti yang sudah diketahui, tangan kanan Hiruma cidera ketika DDB belawan Hakushu Dinosaurs di pertandingan final wilayah Kanto beberapa waktu lalu. Dan sedikitnya hal itu membuat Sena sedih karena tidak bisa menolong kekasihnya. Walau bagaimana pun juga dia memang tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali meneruskan tekad perjuangan Devil Bats untuk menang. Setiap meliaht tangan Hiruma cidera, selalu membuatnya miris.

"Yang terakhir," suara Hiruma membuyarkan lamunan Sena. "Malam ini kau harus menginap di sini," lanjutnya dengan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya.

"Eeeehh…? Ta-tapi…"

"Aku sudah memberikan pesan pada orang tuamu, Kuso Chibi. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Eh… Tu-tunggu! Bukan itu…"

"Lebih baik kau cepat membuat makan malam, Kuso Chibi. Aku mulai lapar," ucap Hiruma sambil berjalan ke arah dapur seolah tak mendengar protes yang dikeluarkan Sena.

"HIRUMA-SAN!"

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

**Sret. Sret.**

Dengan perlahan Sena membuka perban yang melilit tangan kanan sang Kapten iblis. Ya, saat ini mereka tengah berada di dalam kamar Hiruma untuk membantunya mengganti perban yang lama dengan yang baru. Dan bisa dilihat dengan iris karamelnya, warna kulit yang sedikit lebih pucat dengan lebam yang masih terlihat jelas. Sedih rasanya melihat cidera parah yang diderita sang kekasih.

"Hei, Chibi," panggil Hiruma.

"Hm?" gumam Sena pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kuso Saru itu?"

Sena menaikkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti dengan maksud dari pertanyaan Hiruma. Dibalas dengan decakan sebal sebelum Hiruma membuka plester luka yang terdapat di pipi kanan Sena akibat pertengkarannya dengan Monta beberapa waktu lalu. Dan Sena pun mengerti.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengumpulkan sarung tangan dari semua _Receiver_ yang pernah Monta temui. Itu saja," sahut Sena sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hiruma memperhatikan Sena yang sedang mengoleskan cairan antiseptik pada lengannya. Dia mengambil sedikit cairan itu dengan ujung jarinya lalu mengoleskannya pada pipi Sena yang juga masih terlihat sedikit lebam.

"Kau sampai bertengkar seperti ini dengannya," decak Hiruma sebal.

"Salahku juga karena tidak sengaja merusakkan _Glove_ kesayangannya," ujar Sena sambil merasakan sentuhan lembut yang ada di pipinya.

"Tapi dia telah melukaimu dan itu membuatku marah," geram Hiruma.

"Kami seri, Hiruma-san," ucap Sena dengan ekspresi lelah.

Hiruma hanya mendecih sebal mendengar Sena terus membela sahabatnya. Percuma saja berargumen dengan Sena yang sangat menyayangi sahabat monyetnya itu. Lagipula konyol rasanya jika dia cemburu dengan manusia kera. Lamunannya terhenti ketika dirasakannya Sena mencengkram ujung bajunya. Dan yang tergurat dalam ekspresi itu adalah terluka.

"Chibi?"

"Lukaku tidak sebanding dengan luka yang kau derita, Hiruma-san."

Tangan kirinya menyentuh pipi Sena dengan lembut. Iris karamel itu bersembunyi perlahan di balik tirai bulu mata lentiknya. Dan dengan perlahan melelehkan air matanya yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Kontan hal ini membuat Hiruma terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat ketakutan ketika Gaou-san menjatuhkanmu, Hiruma-san. Aku begitu takut saat kau tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhku gemetaran… dan akal sehatku seolah menguap. Aku takut…" lirihnya dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan.

"Chibi…" panggil Hiruma perlahan seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada si pemuda mungil. Dia tidak bisa berhadapan dengan hal yang sentimentil seperti ini. Apalagi jika itu adalah Sena, orang yang dicintainya.

"Terserah jika kau menganggapku seorang pengecut. Dan aku memang pengecut. Karena aku tidak mau melihat mimpi buruk seperti itu lagi."

Hiruma membawa wajah mungil Sena semakin mendekat. Dan dengan perlahan mengecup bibir itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, Chibi."

"Tidak," tolak Sena menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Hiruma memandang Sena dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

"Kau selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh mencemaskanmu, Hiruma-san?"

"Aku tidak…"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu, Hiruma-san. Aku juga ingin mencemaskanmu. Aku juga ingin merasakan apa yang kau rasakan padaku. Karena aku…"

Kata-kata Sena terputus oleh ciuman dalam yang diberikan oleh Hiruma. Membungkam bibir mungil itu dari ratapan yang terus diucapkannya. Sungguh, Hiruma juga tahu bagaimana dalamnya perasaan Sena pada dirinya. Dia tahu, tapi dia tidak mau Sena mencemaskannya juga. Karena hal itu selalu membuat hatinya merasakan perasaan bersalah. Dan dia tidak suka ketika wajah mungil Sena tertutup mendung.

Hiruma mendekap tubuh mungil Sena dalan pelukannya. Membawanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mengeksplorasi setiap mili mulutnya yang entah bagaimana selalu terasa manis saat Hiruma menyicipinya. Dan berapa kali pun Hiruma telah merasakannya, tak pernah sedikit pun dia merasa bosan. Bibir kemerahan lembab yang tengah dirasakannya, rambut lembut yang selalu disentuhnya, serta aroma _citrus_ yang menguar dari tubuhnya, semua telah menjadi candu baginya.

Sena mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan Hiruma dan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Hi-Hiru… Mmmhh… Berhenti dulu… Nghh…"

Hiruma melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Sena kesal.

"Hhh… Berikan aku alasan yang tepat untuk menghentikannya, Kuso Chibi," geramnya.

"Hh… A-aku kehabisan nafas, Hiruma-san… Hh…" ucapnya dengan rona merah yang kentara di wajahnya.

Hiruma hanya mendengus mendengarnya lalu melanjutkannya dengan mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah Sena dengan lembut. Dan beralih pada leher jenjangnya. Membuat Sena sedikit tersentak karenanya.

"Euhm… Hiruma-san?" panggil Sena.

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya kau memang sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak tadi," ucap Sena dengan sebulir keringat yang menggantung di atas kepalanya.

"Hmm…"

"Sejak kapan kau melepas celanaku? Dan-hei, kemana tanganmu itu menyentuh?" seru Sena heboh dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Che, kau ini berisik sekali, Kuso Chibi. Sudah lama kita tidak 'berhubungan'. Tak ada salahnya kita melakukannya malam ini, 'kan?" ujar Hiruma sambil mengecup seluruh permukaan kulit leher Sena.

"Ngh… Ta-tapi… tangan kananmu…" desahnya menahan diri.

Hiruma menarik tubuh Sena yang berada di atasnya hingga berbaring di ranjang lalu menindih tubuh mungil itu dengan segera. Menguncinya agar Sena tidak bisa berontak banyak.

"Tanganku sudah sembuh. Hanya sedikit kaku saja karena tidak banyak bergerak selama diperban. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Hiruma sambil mencuri ciuman dari Sena.

"Uh… Memang tidak! Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan diriku, tahu," ucap Sena setengah kesal dan juga malu.

Hiruma hanya memberikan seringaian licik pada kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu, nikmati saja malam ini," bisik Hiruma menggoda.

"Hiruma-san… Uh… Ngh…"

Dan lagi-lagi Hiruma mendominasi dalam kegiatan ciuman mereka. Merasakan bibir mungil Sena dan mencumbunya begitu panas hingga membuat bibir menggoda itu membengkak. Dengungan dan suara kecupan memenuhi seluruh sudut kamar. Suara derit ranjang serta gemerisik kain yang bergesekan dengan kulit ikut meramaikan dalam intro bercinta.

Hati mereka berdesir hebat kala melihat pasangannya menunjukkan ekspresi penuh gairah. Wajah itu, desahan nafasnya, serta lekukan dan geliat tubuhnya menunjukkan betapa mereka saling mencintai. Klise, eh? Tapi kenyataannya, kata-kata seperti apa pun tidak akan bisa menyamai perasaan mereka yang melambung tinggi karena gairah cinta.

"Hiruma-san…"

Kedua tangan mungil Sena menyentuh wajah tampan pemuda di atasnya. Betapa Tuhan begitu berkuasa karena telah menciptakan makhluk sesempurna Hiruma. Walaupun dia iblis, Sena tak perduli. Sifatnya iblisnya adalah daya tariknya. Kemana pun hiruma akan membawanya, Sena akan tetap mengikutinya. Bahkan ke neraka sekali pun.

"Sena…"

Jantung Sena terasa mau keluar dari tempatnya hingga membuat rusuknya terasa begitu sakit. Suara serak basah Hiruma memanggil namanya begitu lembut. Betapa dada ini terasa sesak karena bahagia. Dilihatnya Hiruma mengecup tangannya lembut dan menjalar mendekati wajahnya.

"Panggil namaku," lirihnya.

Sena dapat mencium aroma kopi yang bercampur dengan permen karet _non-sugar_ yang menjadi favorit kekasihnya.

"Youichi…"

Bibir Hiruma menampilkan sebuah seringaian sebelum kedua bibir mereka disatukan kembali dalam ciuman panas penuh nafsu akan cinta. Tangan ramping miliknya membelai dengan lembut seluruh permukaan kulit eksotis milik Sena. Geliat tubuh mungil dibawahnya seolah memberi dorongan untuk melakukannya lebih lagi. Kedua tangan mungil Sena melingkar pasrah di leher Hiruma. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri serta Hiruma bahwa hati mereka telah terpaut dan tak terpisahkan.

"Aaahh…"

Sena melenguh panjang ketika daerah pribadinya bergesekan dengan milik Hiruma. Tubuhnya bergetar halus ketika Hiruma juga mengecupi seluruh kulit leher hingga dadanya dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya. Jemari kecilnya menyisir lembut di antara helaian pirang jagung sang kekasih. Tosca itu memandang tajam dengan sirat penuh akan nafsu untuk memiliki. Dan perlahan dia menghentikan aksinya.

"Nghh… Youichi…"

"Maaf, Chibi. Aku sudah tidak tahan," ucap Hiruma setelah mengecup bibir Sena sesaat. Tubuh jangkung itu bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja kecil yang ada di samping ranjang. Sebuah botol kecil dan Sena tahu apa itu, _Lube_.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar sudah merencanakan hal ini dari tadi, 'kan!" seru Sena kesal.

"Kekeke… Tapi kau tetap menikmatinya, tuh," ucap Hiruma dengan seringaian setan miliknya.

Wajah Sena merah padam mendengarnya. Hiruma melumuri jari-jari tengah kanannya lalu membuka lebar kaki Sena hingga lubang pribadi miliknya terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Sena malu setengah mati. Walaupun mereka sering melakukan hubungan intim, tetap saja Sena belum terbiasa dengan hal yang memalukan ini.

"U-uh… Hh…"

Sena menahan suara desahannya ketika Hiruma memasukkan kedua jarinya dalam lubang belakang Sena sekaligus. Hiruma bisa merasakan lubang Sena menjepit jari-jarinya dengan erat. Sedangkan Sena menggeliat tak nyaman saat dua jari ramping Hiruma bergerak-gerak di dalam tubuhnya dengan lihai.

"Ng... Ngh… Haah…"

Sesaat Sena menahan nafasnya saat jari ketiga Hiruma juga ikut memenuhi liang tubuhnya. Tangan Hiruma membelai lembut paha dalam Sena untuk memberikannya sedikit ketenangan. Dan ketiga jarinya semakin berani mencari titik terdalam Sena yang akan membut mereka siap untuk ke jenjang berikutnya.

"Ooh…"

Sena tersentak kaget ketika ujung jari panjang Hiruma menyentuh tepat di titik nikmatnya. Seringaian bermain di bibir Hiruma dengan lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi runcingnya. Tapi dia tidak berhenti sampai situ. Hiruma menusukkan jarinya dengan keras di sana untuk mempermudah jalan masuknya nanti. Dan membuat Sena terlemas karenanya. Tangan mungil menyentuh tangan putih Hiruma.

"Su-sudah cukup, Youichi… Cepat… Cepat…" desah Sena memohon di antara deru nafasnya.

Hiruma menyeringai senang dan mengecup bibir Sena sekejap.

"_As you wish, my Chibi Sena_."

Hiruma memposisikan miliknya tepat di depan lubang kenikmatan Sena. Dan tanpa memberi peringatan, Hiruma menerobos pertahanan Sena dan langsung mengenai titik nikmatnya. Membuat Sena tersentak begitu keras antara rasa sakit dan nikmat sekaligus. Air mata menderai bebas dari iris karamelnya dan membasahi pipi serta bantal di bawahnya.

Hiruma mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sena yang basah sebagai permintaan maaf dengan lembut.

"Uuh… Yo-Youichi… Aku… sangat mencintaimu… Khh… Ngh…"

"Sena… Sena… Sena…"

Hiruma menghujani wajah tangis Sena dengan ciuman. Mengetahui dan merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sena. Tak perlu kata-kata untuk menyampaikannya karena dengan sentuhan ini pun Sena dapat mengerti.

Perlahan mereka bergerak seirama dalam bercinta. Suara desahan, erangan, dan teriakan memenuhi seluruh sudut kamar. Nafas yang memburu, bulir keringat yang membanjiri tubuh, serta suara derit ranjang yang bergetar tanpa henti menjadi bukti percintaan mereka. Perasaan ini begitu melambung tinggi tak terhingga. Aroma birahi menguar dengan indahnya menunjukkan betapa surga duniawi begitu nikmat.

Jeritan panjang menjadi akhir dari malam panjang mereka. Deru nafas membahana, kilauan titik putih menghiasi tubuh, dan pandangan penuh sirat cinta tergambarkan dalam kepuasan. Pejaman mata disertai kecupan lembut menandakan akhir dari malam bercinta mereka.

"Hhh… Hh… Hanya kau… yang aku cintai… Hah… Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku… Dan hanya kau… yang boleh memilikiku… Youichi…"

Membelai lembut rambut coklat _maroon_ itu perlahan dan mengecupnya lembut sebelum iris karamel bersembunyi tenang di balik tirai bulu mata. Suara dengkuran halus menandakan bahwa sang kekasih telah terjatuh dalam mimpi.

"Ya, Chibi… Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu. Hanya aku yang boleh mencintaimu, dan hanya aku yang berhak atasmu. Tapi… hanya kau… yang boleh menaklukkan dan memenjarakan diriku, Sena…"

Hanya kau dan aku… Kita, adalah pemilik satu sama lain.

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

**THE END**

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

(*) Hitorijime = Only me

Gomen ya Neko telat bikin fict bwat FID #3 ini. Terlalu OOC? Maaf ya. Gomen jg kalo ada yg ga suka lemon atau pecinta lemon dgn isi yang ga hot ini. Errh… Neko udah agak males bikin yg lemon2.

Terlalu sibuk dengan dunia cosplay, jd ga sempet ke FFn…

Sankyuu yg udah mau baca & review… ^^

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

**OMAKE**

"Sena!" seru Mamori memanggil Sena ketika mereka bertemu di depan loker sepatu pagi ini.

"Errh… Ya-ya, Mamo-nee?" tanya Sena takut-takut.

Jelas saja menakutkan ketika kau baru datang ke sekolah, kau sudah dihadang oleh seseorang dengan wajah murka yang kentara sekali. Ada apa dengan Mamori?

"Tadi malam… kau menginap di tempat Hiruma-kun, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang memojokkan.

"Hiii… I-iya…"

"Curang…" lirih Mamori dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Kau curang, Sena… Kalian berdua curang!"

Apa? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Kalau aku tahu bahwa kalian akan melakukan-'nya' malam ini, aku 'kan bisa meminta Hiruma-kun untuk merekam adegan kalian untuk koleksiku! Kalian curang!" seru Mamori frustasi.

Hal ini membuat wajah Sena memerah sempurna dan mematung di tempatnya karena malu. Karena semua orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya.

"Sudah, tinggalkan saja si cerewet Kuso Mane ini di sini, Kuso Chibi. Lebih baik kau segera ke kelasmu," ucap Hiruma santai sambil menyeret Sena dari mematungnya lalu membawanya pergi melewati Mamori yang masih depresi.

l\_/l  
>(^_^)<p>

**HAPPY FUJODANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY 2011, MINNA!**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
